Sakura Kasugano VS Videl Satan
Videl VS Sakura Kasugano is a What If? Death Battle, and the 3rd episode of QuasimodoBellringer's first season. Description: DBZ VS Street Fighter! Which short-haired martial artist woman will emerge victorious! Interlude: Wiz: Martial Arts. A fighting style that needs discipline and control to Boomstick: Outright destroy your opponents! And nothing is more sexy than a woman who could kick you ass, such as Videl Satan, the daughter of Hercule, and student of Gohan from Dragonball Z. Wiz: And [[Sakura Kasugano|'Sakura Kasugano']], Ryu's crazy fangirl who has learned to use his moves just by imitating them. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to decide who would win a Death Battle Videl: Wiz: Videl is the daughter of Mr. Hercule Satan. Boomstick: I feel so sorry for her....and her mother. Wiz: Trained in martial arts since a young age, Videl is a prodigy child, who has unknowingly surpasses her father, who doesn't let her watch him train. Boomstick: Probably to hide that he most likely doesn't train at all! Wiz: Hating how all the fame and glory from winning the World Martial Arts tournament and defeating Cell has turned her dad into such an arogant attention hog, she.. Boomstick: Decided to go out and beat the sh*t out of criminals to keep Hercule City safe, and to vent her anger! Wiz: Until Great Saiyaman came along, who she quickly figured out was Gohan, showing she is rather deductive. Boomstick: Then this girl blackmailed him into training her to be able to fly, or else she would reveal his identity. Wiz: Shortly after beginning her training, Gohan suggested that she cut her hair, as long hair could be a weakness in a fight, which she thought was him saying that he liked girls with short hair styles. Boomstick: AND WHO WOULDN'T!?! Wiz: Yeah....despite her asking that...she had never really shown any sign of liking him before that, she was kind of... Boomstick: ......a total bitch towards him, until she took his advice and because MUCH less rude, and a million time more sexy! Wiz: Videl is capable at flying, but to a lesser extent than other characters like Goku and even Krillin. Boomstick: She is also a very skilled martial artist, and nearly snapped a guys neck with a kick! DANG! That girl has some powerful legs! Wiz: In addition to her amazing skills as a martial artist, Videl is capable of firing small, weak ki blasts, and is strong enough to punch a sandbag until it breaks in only a few hits! (Insert the scene of her training and telling the staff at the gym to put up another sandbag.) Boomstick: Dat strength! Wiz: She is also able to pull of powerful rush techniques, and even use them while flying! Boomstick: A flying martial arts babe, with short hair, is a tomboy, AND can whoop my ass? SOUNDS LIKE MY KIND OF WOMAN! Wiz: However, while she is FAR from being a planet buster like other DBZ characters, but she is still able to hold herself on street level fights. And if she is beaten to badly she could pass out as seen in her fight with Spopovich. Boomstick: But even then Videl is capable of being quite the powerhouse when compared to other basic humans! Just...not when compared to Goku and the others. (Videl: ALL RIGHT, COME AND GET ME!) Sakura Kasugano: Wiz: Sakura Kasugano is a Japanese schoolgirl, and the #1 fan of Ryu. Boomstick: And seems to also have a stalker-like obsession with him. Wiz: She has learned her moves from Ryu himself... Boomstick: WHAT?!?! Ryu trained THIS kid, and not ME? Why would he train her? Wiz: Actually, she has picked up Ryu's moves just by watching recordings of his fights Boomstick: THAT MAKES EVEN LESS SENSE! Does she have the ability to use Sharingan or something? Because I don't see how that is possible! Wiz: Improbable way of learning aside....Sakura has actually met and has sparred with her idol Ryu on a few occasions, who seems to have genuine respect for her. Impressed by her ability to use his skills at her young age. Boomstick: And he doesn't even question that this chick knows his moves? If some chick was copying ME I would kick her ass! Wiz: She has even mastered Ryu's signature Hadoken. Boomstick: ALRIGHT! I AM CALLING COMPLETE BS ON THIS! HOW DID THIS GIRL MANAGE TO LEARN HOW TO THROW FIREBALLS JUST BY WATCHING RYU DO IT?!?! Wiz: I.....have no clue. I can...sort of understand the physical move. She could just replicate Shouoken and other moves like it by copying Ryu's movements, but I have NO clue how she learned to use the Hadoken from watching Ryu. Boomstick: Next thing you know Chun-Li will fall in love with Bison, if THIS is what they are considering belivable. Wiz: Speaking of Bison, he has actually heard of Sakura's skill and has even attempted to kidnap her and turn her into one of his Dolls before. Boomstick: WHAT?!?! He goes after this bitch but not Chun-Li....well....Sakura does have better hair so I will give him credit there. Or even better why not go after ALL the Street Fighter girls and brainwash them into joining his harem of obedient warrior girls!! Wiz: .....Bison...is....you know...that's a good question. Why DOESN'T he go after all of them. He would have a strong army and a lot of beautiful women at his beck and call. Boomstick: Anyway, back to Sakura. She can also make an even stronger version of the Hadoken called "Shinku Tengyu Hadoken" and shoot it in an upward diagonal direction, and can also preform a powerful jumping spin kick called "Shunpukyako", and even Ryu's signature "Shouoken" and "Hadoken" as mentioned before. Wiz: Even though she may seem like a carbon copy of Ryu, there are quite a few factors that make her different. She is a bit less powerful, but moves a bit quicker. Boomstick: Her Hadoken also moves slower and has less range, but it is slightly bigger, in addition to her own moves. Wiz: Copycat or not, Sakura is one chick you don't want to face. (Sakura: I'm only going to get stronger!) Fight: Results: Trivia * This is the first fight by QuasimodoBellringer to include a Street Fighter character and the first to feature a DragonBall Z character. * This is the first Death Battle on the wiki that Videl fight. * This is the first Death Battle on the wiki where Sakura Kasugano fights. Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles